


Strength, Wisdom - Book 1

by The Mighty Porthos (Porthos4ever)



Series: Duality Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Like I don't know how else to put this, M/M, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Twincest, also warnings for reference to some background character's sexual trauma, everything is twincest, hulking out, if you like REALLY HUGE TOPS and tiny bottoms this fic is for you, it's still an apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porthos4ever/pseuds/The%20Mighty%20Porthos
Summary: Ben and Daniel are born into a world sundered, born to inherit magics upon manhood, born to be two parts of a whole - Strength and Wisdom joined via the heart. They don't quite understand all that will mean for them.
Relationships: Ben Carson (Mirrors 2008)/Daniel Schreber, Henry Jekyll/Larry Byrne, Larry Byrne/Ben Carson
Series: Duality Apocalypse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668682
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Forty-five years ago, our land was blessed."

Ben and Daniel have heard the story so many times they've lost track. Sometimes, when others say it, they say _cursed_. But their mother, who is the head Matron of their year, always says blessed, and they agree with her.

How could any magic that had given them each other be anything but a blessing?

"The war that was destroying our worlds was brought to its end by a great magic," she continues, and reaches out absently to tuck the corner of their quilt in around them where they cuddle together. "All those who desired war were removed from this world, and all children born thereafter were born to seek peace. Every boy," she reaches out to stroke a strand of Daniel's hair from his face, then Ben's, "was born with a twin, two people made for each other, two halves of one whole unit. And when you are grown, you will receive your own magic, and together you will help protect our city, the remains of civilization, from the danger outside the city walls."

It would be hard to believe if they hadn't seen the videos themselves. Surveillance from the Protector Halls used in their training, to show them how the magic happens. How one twin receives _Strength of the Bear_, transformed strong and tough and far larger than any human could possibly be. The magic of the _Wisdom of the Rabbit_ is impossible to see, but they believe what they are told - that the other twin can see through their brother's eyes, see a split second into the future.

"One will fight, and one will guide, and only united will your magic work, so that never again will our humans turn to the greed of war." She smiles at them, eyes warm with love, and though she loves all the boys in their year, and even though many of the other boys mothers are involved with their care and schooling, they both agree that they are luckiest to have her love the most. "Will you tell me what that means for you?"

"We have to take care of each other," Ben replies, cuddling Daniel closer. "We have to protect each other. We have to be close, and care for each other most of all, so that our magic will always be strong and always keep us safe."

"We have to think of each other first," Daniel adds, briefly closing his eyes in pleasure as Ben presses a kiss to his temple. "We must consider each other's happiness before our own, so we can always be happy together."

"My good boys," their mother murmurs, her words warm with pride, and she leans in and presses a kiss to their foreheads in turn. "Sleep now. You will be well ready when your magic comes to you soon."

They're both nervous and excited to think of what is to come. It's impossible to tell how their magic will manifest, though they've quietly considered it together. Ben, perhaps, will become the Bear. Their fighting training has always come just a little easier to him. But beyond that... something about it feels right.

With the room dark and the door closed, Daniel turns into his brother, lifts his mouth to his. They've always shared this bed, been encouraged to touch and cuddle and be familiar with each other's bodies, and though this wasn't stated explicitly they're quite certain this is meant to be part of their commitment to each other. How could they care for each other without wanting to share the pleasure of touch? When they were young it rarely amounted to much more than cuddles or gentle petting as they fell asleep, legs twined together or hands inside pajama pants. Now, in their teenage years with their sex drive ever stronger it's rare for them to not find pleasure at each others hands.

Just the memory of how good it is and the promise of that pleasure again is enough to make Daniel's cock pulse harder. He curls close to his brother, tangling their legs together, drinking in the sweetness of Ben's kisses as they rock together with unhurried ease, reveling in the pleasure that builds between them.

"May I touch you, _liebling_?" the endearment, learned from the scraps of a long ago language, is sweet on Ben's lips. In response Daniel tugs his twin's pajama pants down, curling his fingers around the shaft of his cock. Here, like everywhere, they are identical, but as Daniel strokes him his mind can't help contemplate their magic, just a little. He wonders if _Bear's Strength_ will transform his twin _everywhere_, if he'll need to use both hands to please him. He should ask Ben's opinion, but he feels strangely shy over how compelling the thought is. And in any case, Ben's hands feel too good on his body, his kisses are too sweet to interrupt them with speech.

They know each other, are in tune with each other, and they coax each other to climax in tandem. It is just a piece of the happiness they feel together, but a sweet and beautiful piece, and they fall asleep quickly, wrapped in each other's arms.

~~~

Daniel steps into the ring formed by the members of his unit, swallowing down his nervousness as he faces Sensei Alice. It's hard not to be afraid; even though Alice has trained them since before they knew enough to realize the games they played weren't play at all, she's still taller than he is, and the strongest and fastest of all the Matrons. Taking a deep breath and trying to swallow down his nervousness, Daniel takes his stance, watching her carefully. He'll end up on his ass, of course, aching despite the protective pads they wear. But it's important to practice, striving for a point where reactions will come automatically, where fighting against the threat of the beasts of the wildlands will be second nature. He's practiced with Ben, of course, and he should practice more with the others in their free time like Ben does, but there are so many interesting books to read, and - 

Then Alice moves toward him, and as Daniel tries to move to block, the world around him at once seems to both spin and slow down completely.

Alice hasn't moved at all. Daniel blinks, tried to make sense. But before he can, Ben is in front of him, blocking and deflecting her attacks with unhesitating accuracy. It shouldn't be that way, it isn't Ben's fight, but before Daniel can think to question Alice is smiling, stepping back, stepping down.

Ben, dazed, shakes his head, half-stumbling back towards Daniel. "What - I didn't - Sensei, forgive me - "

"It's alright, little bear," Alice says, and though Daniel has never heard her say the term of endearment before he immediately understands it.

_Ben's Strength._

Is this what their magic is like?

"Come see the doctor for analysis, both of you," Alice says, starting towards the door of the salon with them. "It seems the next part of your training is about to begin."

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Juliette is as familiar to them as the other women who run the school they've lived in since they were born. They've had monthly checkups and tests with her for as long as they can remember, been patched up lovingly when they've been hurt. This time, though, when they tell her what's happened in the salon, she directs them to different checkup rooms, and Daniel can't help but wonder if the little lines between her eyebrows mean that she's worried about something.

It's strange, not being with Ben, it makes him anxious. But he rolls up his sleeve obediently so that she can take his blood pressure, take samples of his blood. She's just finishing listening to his breathing when the door to the checkup room nearly slams open, making them both jump.

It's his mother, with Ben in tow. She's visibly angry, her voice hard. "You are not to separate them. Any of them."

Doctor Juliette takes a step back, removing her stethoscope from her ears. "Forgive me, Head Matron Dahlia, but... even now?"

"Especially now," their Mother insists. "Now is essential, now is what will make all the difference. I thought I'd made myself clear?"

"I... misunderstood. Forgive me. I haven't told him anything yet."

At that their Mother relaxes slightly, and nods. "Finish with Ben then, please. I will talk to them."

Daniel already feels at ease as Ben climbs onto the examination bench beside him. After his twin rolls up his sleeve Daniel finds his free hand on the bench between them, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ben smiles, then looks to their mother. "Told us what?"

Daniel doesn't miss the look that Doctor Juliette gives her, or the way that their Mother goes carefully still, clasping her hands in front of her. "The magic we are blessed with, that you are blessed with, comes to you as you approach adulthood," she starts, as she's said many times before. But this time how she continues is different. "There is more to it than what we've told you. You are a matched pair, born to share this magic, and the magic will only strengthen your bond. What you experienced today will only increase when you experience Activation, you will think and act as one, as you did today. Now that this has begun to manifest for you, you will have new training to become more in tune with each other, to let your shared magic open you up to each others' intentions and emotions, so that when you Activate you will have full control over your magic together."

Daniel nods slowly, thinking back to those moments in the salon - his anxiety over the fight, how for a few seconds he knew exactly what was to happen. How Ben had reacted in his stead. The thought of being able to do that intentionally is surprisingly exciting.

"We're already in tune with each other," Ben says as Doctor Juliette finishes taking his blood, sealing closed the small puncture with the heat tool. "I always think of Daniel first."

Their mother smiles, reaching out to touch both their cheeks. "My good boys," she says softly, and for a moment there's something unfamiliar in her expression, a kind of wistfulness that Daniel can't place. Then she steps back again. "There is one more thing you will need to prepare for, what we can't help you understand as children. The blessing of the magic that changed our world, that gives you these abilities, it..." she hesitates, and for the first time Daniel can remember, seems unsure of her words. "It manifests as you become adults because it is linked to the reproductive system. And so, part of Activation, is that... from time to time, you will both need... to find sexual release."

Daniel thinks of the secret things he's wondered and feels his heart beat faster. "Together?"

"Only a Rabbit can physically submit to an Activated Bear," Doctor Juliette says simply, her expression carefully blank. "Your bond - "

"Will ensure you are united and safe," their mother interrupts quickly. She opens the cupboard to take out a gray plastic case sealed in film, moving to place it into Daniel's hands. "You were born for each other," she said, soft but firm, looking from one to the other. "The intimacy inherent in Activation is part of that. Still, in the next few months, Daniel, you will want to become accustomed to such things. The instructions inside will tell you how to use these tools. You will be given time to practice with them often."

It's not until they're alone, until Daniel opens the case, that he fully understands. Inside are six smooth cylindrical objects with flared bases, arranged from smallest to largest. The smallest is the size of two of his fingers pressed together, and the largest is nearly twice as thick as his own cock is when hard.

The realization is both daunting and compelling. Part of the magic they share will be making love.

"I... think I need to go back to the practice salon," Ben says suddenly, almost skittish as he takes a step back from the bed. "I'll leave you to...." he motions vaguely towards the small, unopened instruction booklet. "This?"

"Of course," Daniel replies, and tries to push away the sudden worry that Ben doesn't want this. Alone, he focuses on the task at hand and thinks of his twin's touch, his kisses, and finds the smallest phallus. When slicked with the lubricant he'd been given, it feels amazing inside him. He can't help but imagine his twin, and when he comes his climax is more intense than he'd ever experienced before. 

He wants to tell Ben, but his twin's hesitance makes him anxious, half worried that Ben will push him away. It's a relief when Ben still reaches for him in bed that night, still asks to touch him, and Daniel doesn't bring up his new training at all.

~~~

Something deep inside Ben has always known that his magic would be of the Bear. Something about protecting Daniel - his brother, his twin, the other half of his whole - has always felt like the most real, the most right thing in the world. But then their magic begins to manifest, and for the first time Ben finds himself uncertain.

It's hard not to think about what their mother has told them, to think about what it will be like. He knows the mechanics of intercourse, between the books on their physiology and the instructions that had come with Daniel's kit. It's compelling, arousing, except for the fact that as he learns to tune in more and more to his twin he feels his brother's anxiety more and more strongly... anxiety and arousal. It's a heady, stressful mix of feelings that he can't always block out, especially when Daniel is... _training_, and so as much as he hates being apart from his twin he forces himself to leave for the salon and workout gym. He pushes himself until his muscles ache, desperately trying to think about anything but the intimacy they've been told they will certainly share.

More than anything he wants to ask Daniel his thoughts about it. He can barely hold back his questions when they go to bed together. But he knows Daniel, knows Daniel will do anything he asks. So instead he learns more, learns ways to pleasure Daniel with his mouth, focusing on making his twin come undone with his lips and his tongue as his fingers rub restless and wanting over the roundness of his ass.

He wants more, wants so much more. Wants to stroke where Daniel uses his new training kit, wants to know what it feels like when he presses the phalluses up inside him. He wants to know the pleasure it must give him.

He's terrified it won't give Daniel any pleasure at all. The touches of their magic they've managed to tap into have left him dazed afterwards, unable to remember what he's done beyond a vague, hazy idea, and he knows it will be the same when his magic is fully Activated. It's hard to think about what that will mean for their time together or what that will mean for their intimacy.

It becomes somewhat easier to cope after a month of training, when he can block out Daniel's emotions except for when they are very close, or when his twin feels very strong. It's enough that when a particularly busy day keeps them from having any time apart, he smiles and encourages Daniel to go to bed before him. "Have your practice," he says softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I have reading to finish out here. I'll come to bed in an hour."

For a moment it looks as though Daniel wants very much to say something, and it makes Ben's heart ache that his twin feels like he can't. He wishes he knew how to reassure him, how to calm the anxiousness that blooms against his nerves through their bond. All he can do is kiss him again, hold him tight. "Go on. It's alright."

"Alright," Daniel whispers, and disappears into the bedroom.

The anxiety Ben can feel from his brother doesn't calm like he'd hoped it would. He tries to read, like he'd said, tries to distract himself, and for a short time it works. Then his brother's emotions strengthen, become impossible to ignore, and Ben has to close his eyes and focus to keep from groaning audibly.

Daniel's anxiousness is still there, tight and brittle. But any fear Ben's had that Daniel doesn't like the physical sensation of his practice is quickly pushed away. Daniel's pleasure is hot and thick and impossible to block out, as strong as when they find pleasure together in bed. His desire is intoxicating, triggering Ben's own want. It's grows so quickly so intense that for a moment Ben can't respond, can't think through what he feels. Then he realizes that there's something else, a brittle, desperate longing to his brother's desire, linking it and his anxiety together.

Has Ben been wrong, to be afraid that Daniel wouldn't enjoy this? It certainly seems that what he's been worried about won't be the case. And even if it is... what Daniel wants, what Daniel needs from him is all too clear.

He crosses the small sitting room and places his hand to the plate that unlocks the door to the bedroom they share, forcing himself to speak before he can get distracted by what's before him. "I'm sorry to intrude, I - I wanted to offer my assistance."

"God yes, please!" The answer is almost sobbed with relief, and Ben steps inside, letting himself finally look at his twin. Daniel is naked, beautiful and golden in the low light from the bedside lamp where he kneels on the bed beside his kit. He's resting on his knees and one forearm, the other hand wrapped around the base of a phallus that he eases from his body as he pushes himself up. Ben feels his cock pulse with want, but Daniel is what's important, so he sinks down on the side of the bed to lean in and kiss him, tangling his fingers in Daniel's hair. Daniel's kisses are breathless and desperate, nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue, and when Ben's fingers curl around his cock he cries out into his mouth, kissing him harder, fingers moving to rub and palm at Ben's erection where it tents his jeans.

"You don't have to - " he starts, and Ben presses into his fingers.

"I want to. I really want to help you. Tell me what to do."

For a moment all Daniel does is kiss him, tugging open Ben's jeans to free his cock and stroking him eagerly. Then he pulls back with another surge of that uncertainty, and looks towards the kit. He'd placed the phallus he'd been using down on the lid, the fourth largest size, and despite his insecurities Ben very much wants to see it inside him again. Ben picks it up as Daniel settles back down onto his forearms, rubbing the tip of it along his asshole. "Like this?"

"Please," Daniel whispers, and it's all the encouragement Ben needs.

He kneels beside him, rocking the phallus gently against him, hearing himself draw a sharp breath as the head pushes into him easily. He's not sure if it's the surge of Daniel's pleasure or his own that makes him briefly dizzy, but the sight of the blue silicone disappearing into his twin's body as he rocks it slowly into him makes him ache with want.

"Oh god yes." Daniel's words are breathless, half whimpered. He rocks under him, trying to press back into the penetration. "God, Ben...."

He's less anxious now, Ben can feel, and it reassures him, lets his own desire grow. Touching himself will be too distracting, but it's easy enough to yank his jeans and boxers down so he can press closer, the length of his cock pressing against the softness of his twin's hip. Daniel's surge of approval is as tangible as his groan, so Ben lets himself rock against his body unrestrainedly as he pumps the phallus into him in slow strokes.

"God yes," Daniel gasps again, rocking with him, pressing into the grind of his hips more than the pump of the phallus. Feeling his pleasure is intoxicating to Ben; knowing that he is the cause of it is even moreso. Daniel's breath comes ragged, rocking back more urgently. "Oh god, _mein herz_ \- please - god, please - "

"Tell me what you need," Ben breathes, and his twin gives a little desperate sob.

"You," he says, all of his longing spiking against Ben's nerves. "Please, Ben. I need to feel you for real, I need to feel you now, without any magic, I need - "

There will always be magic between them, but Ben knows what he's asking for, and he wants it far too badly to have any reason to question it. He eases the phallus away, finding the lubricant to slick his own cock, and in moments is burying himself to the hilt, lost to the exquisite pleasure of his twin's body.

It's perfect, and Daniel's pleasure is undeniable, vibrant against Ben's nerves as he rocks back into him eagerly. His pleasure pulses stronger, stronger, and in moments climax washes over them both, Daniel crying out breathlessly as he shudders around him. His pleasure is pure and bright and free of all of his anxiousness, so beautiful that all Ben can do is curl over him and hold him close, lavishing kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. "_Mein liebling_ he whispers, throat aching with the love he feels for him, and one of Daniel's hands finds his, squeezing tight.

"So good," Daniel replies, and Ben is so caught up in the beauty of his twin's emotions that until Daniel tightens deliberately around his cock with a moan he doesn't even realize that he hasn't come yet - the climax he'd felt was all Daniel.

"Oh - shit, I didn't - "

"Don't pull away," Daniel says quickly, fingers tightening on his. "Please. Please don't stop, it feels so good....."

Ben rolls his hips against his, groaning against his skin at the bloom of pleasure - his own and Daniel's. "Oh god. How does it still feel so good for you?"

For a second Daniel is still. "How does it... you can feel me? Like when we meditate?"

"I can't turn it off when we're together," Ben murmurs. He nuzzles Daniel's neck, breathing deep as they move slowly together, kissing his skin open-mouthed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted - I was afraid you wouldn't want me to - "

Daniel gives a little mewling moan, shifting under him, grinding back onto his cock. "Always want you. I'm sorry I didn't ask. I should have... god, you feel so good...!"

It's hard for Ben to hold back from what his body craves. He wants to savor this, to engrave the dual mix of their pleasure into his memory. "You sure it's not too much?" he checks anyway, and Daniel gives a breathless laugh, briefly tightening around his cock.

"It's perfect," he breathes. "Pleasure - pleasure is different for me now. It doesn't end. I - you can have me as long as you want, _mein herz_. I was made to complete you, made for your cock....!"

The thought is more intoxicating than Ben could have anticipated; he's bucking harder into Daniel before he can think about it, crying out at the rush of sensation it sends through them both. He opens himself up to his twin completely, drunk on the feedback and still craving more, craving the way Daniel's pleasure pushes up against his awareness, waves that grow ever stronger as he buries himself inside him again and again. It's easy to find how to move to make Daniel cry out under him, and soon he's bucking into him urgently, echoing his cries of pleasure as he takes him again and again.

It's exquisite, his own pleasure intensified by the feedback from his twin, and in the corner of his mind, Ben thinks that Daniel must be wrong. He was made to complete Daniel, not the other way around, made to give him this exquisite pleasure however and whenever he asks. He never wants to stop, knows that a bare look from Daniel will be enough to make him crave this, and with that thought he's spilling over the edge, climax so intense that the world nearly blacks out around him.

Daniel's pleasure is elated, so close, so vibrant that Ben can't quite understand how his own climax feels so different. The how doesn't matter, just his twin's pleasure, and when Daniel comes again on his cock Ben feels finally, finally complete.

"Oh," Daniel breathes as they gasp for breath, shifting against him slightly. He's still warm and so wet around Ben's softening cock - had he really used that much lube? - and when Daniel briefly tightens around him he hisses from the stimulation - too much, despite the twinge of pleasure he gets from Daniel.

"Sorry," his twin murmurs. He eases away, turning and drawing Ben down on top of him, catching his mouth. "I just... didn't realize this would make you come. I thought that wasn't supposed to happen until we Activate...."

It's hard to think when he feels so good. "What wasn't supposed to happen?"

Daniel gives a little pleased chuckle, one hand moving to cup his cock, stroking lightly against the tip. It's more than just the lube, Ben realizes, and remembers that those with the Magic of the Bear are the only ones who can produce what is necessary to father children.

"Maybe I just needed to be with you," he murmurs, and kisses Daniel's smile.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel's never felt particularly restricted by their childhood inside the school, though he knows some of the boys in their year do. They have everything they need in the school and more besides; anything he's wanted to study outside of their classes has been made available to them, even some of the precious musical instruments that had survived the great war and were brought to the City.

On the contrary, the thought of leaving the school to join the Protector Halls is... somewhat frightening to him.

They'll have a year of transition, at least, when they first Activate. Running missions with the Protector Halls then returning here to complete training. Daniel rather wishes they could just run missions with the twelve other pairs in their year, the boys they've been raised with, but it's unlikely that more than a few of them will ever have their magic active at once. Outside of missions they'll be given larger living quarters in the Protector Halls - two, if they want, though Daniel can't imagine not wanting to live with Ben - and free reign to pursue any interest within the city. When he was young Daniel had been entranced by footage of the grand hydroponic gardens that supplied the cities food and thought he'd want to help there, but in the past few years he and Henry, another boy in his year, had both become rather intently interested in the study of their own magics. Perhaps he'll join one of the groups of researchers working to provide more control around Activation, more than just the early warning monitoring set up in the Protector Halls.

Ben, outside of training, had taken up the guitar along with Henry's brother Larry. And whenever he can convince the kitchen Matron to let them in he helps there, and their meals are always more interesting for it. It's a bit strange to Daniel to think that their interests might lead them to spending so much time apart, but Daniel hopes that his sensitive, creative twin will continue those pursuits.

"Can I... ask you something?"

In the study lounge, Daniel looks up from the tablet he's been watching with his year-mate, a recorded symposium on biology from before the Great War. Henry and Larry, several months their junior, had shown the first signs of their Magic a few days previous, and it's easy to remember how it had been with him and Ben, to understand his friend's anxiety. He smiles at Henry, hoping he can reassure him. "Of course."

Henry glances around the room. Most of the other pairs in their year are in the lounge, but they're all focused on their various pursuits, and none are paying particular attention to them. Larry is with Ben at the music station, both in large headphones they've pulled away from one ear to hear each other talk as they work together. "This... thing that's part of activation. The... sex part. You think that's real? We've never seen surveillance footage."

"Of course not, that's private." Just the idea of watching makes the back of Daniel's neck feel hot. "Why would they lie to us?"

"I don't know." Henry shakes his head, lips pursed. "It just feels... weird to me, something feels off."

Daniel studies his friend worriedly. "Have you talked to Larry about it?" he asks, more worried as Henry looks down guiltily.

"I know I should," he murmurs. "The matrons encouraged me to help with his, ah, practice. Said most of the twins help each other out. I just..." he glanced back up at Daniel. "Do you?"

His revelation of their roles is surprising to Daniel - he's always assumed that Henry's magic will be like his own, that Larry will be like Ben. He forces himself to hide the surprise. "Ben and I have always been intimate," he says softly, and Henry gives a small nod in acknowledgement.

"I love him," he says softly. "He's the most important thing in the world to me. And it's not like we haven't... you know. Fooled around. It's just not...." Henry's lips twist, and he lets out a long breath. "I don't want it like he does, I don't know why. Maybe he got my share or something. And now that I can feel him I know it disappoints him."

It's easy for Daniel to remember how it had felt for those first few days when he'd worried that Ben wouldn't want him. He touches Henry's knee. "Is there anything I can do?"

Henry's silent for a long moment, and he draws his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and pillowing his chin. His gaze doesn't leave his twin. "He likes you, you know. Both of you, very much. I didn't realize how much before. I know it's a lot to ask, but... if you could talk to Ben, if you think maybe you could... you know. Help him."

Daniel's never really thought about being with anyone other than Ben, though perhaps that's just through lack of opportunity? He knows that before the Great War it was taboo to lay with your twin, but twins had been so rare then, and not bound together by magic. He supposes there's no reason for them not to take other lovers, though he's never felt any particular draw to the idea of being with a woman. Larry, though.... Daniel bites his bottom lip, thinking of his laughing, red-haired friend working himself open with a kit like the one Daniel had been given. He generally spent more time with Henry, but Daniel had certainly felt both twins very compelling with their warm freckled skin and kissable lips, despite their resemblance to their mother, who's bested Daniel at the salon for as long as he can remember. 

The thought of taking Larry to bed with Ben is suddenly very alluring. 

"I'll talk to Ben," he promises, and watches some of the tension leave Henry's body. "We're not supposed to be apart, though."

"I'll bring a book and read outside," Henry replies with a shrug and a smile.

"Are you alright?" Larry's noticed his twin's demeanor, it seems, and leaves the music station to cross the room to them, cupping Henry's cheek.

Henry smiles, turning his face to press a kiss to his palm. "I'm better, love. Thank you."

Ben has trailed behind him, and as Daniel looks up at his twin he feels more arousal and anticipation at the thought of what Henry's proposed. Surely Ben must feel that. "I'll see you guys later," he says, and goes to his twin.

Ben slips an arm around his waist as they return to their rooms, taking full advantage of practice time. He presses a kiss to Daniel's hair. "You feel something... different. Nice different."

It's still a little strange to have Ben make such observations when Daniel has to meditate to tune in to his brother's emotions. He steals a brief kiss from his brother's mouth, wanting more and feeling Ben's fingers tighten on his hip in response. He wants to talk about this when he's more clear-headed. "I'll tell you afterwards."

Practice is incredible with Ben. They've worked up to the largest size of phallus, which makes Daniel feel vulnerable and intensely aroused. It's good, but nothing is better than having Ben afterwards, or having Ben in the morning when they wake up, or in the shower....

Ben's always been passionate and attentive with him, but since their magic started to activate he's been even moreso, passionate and inventive and often seeming focused completely on driving Daniel out of his mind. He takes Daniel in his mouth as they practice, patiently working the largest phallus inside him until Daniel can hardly think for pleasure, until Daniel's gasping and begging for more, until he's tumbling over the edge to climax. He loves the obvious pleasure Ben gets from it, how his twin can hardly wait to ease the phallus away before sliding into its place, rock-hard and urgent. He pushes Daniel's knees to his chest, catching his mouth hungrily, and being one with him is as exquisite, as perfect as it always is. Still, a small part of his mind can't help but think of his conversation with Henry. "Ben. Ben - "

"Mmm?" Ben slows immediately, pulling back enough to look at him. "You alright, _liebling_?"

It's hard to think when his body is singing with pleasure, but he forces himself to breathe, stroking his fingers into Ben's hair. "Would you still want me like this if you couldn't feel me?"

Ben gives a breathless laugh, kissing him longer, rolling his hips into him in that perfect way that makes Daniel whimper and shudder from pleasure. "Always," he whispers, holding him close. "I've always wanted you. I'll always want you."

How can Daniel question such fervent dedication, such passion?

Afterwards they curl together, exhausted and spent and happy, and Daniel closes his eyes to the pleasure of his twin's gentle kisses on his face and hair, and thinks of Larry wanting this and not having it.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Ben asks softly, and Daniel opens his eyes again and for a long moment just kisses him, reveling in the sweetness of his brother's lips.

"Henry," he says finally, carefully, trying to find the words. "Henry's... afraid he can't give Larry what he needs. He asked if we might be willing to... help."

Ben draws back slightly, incredulous, eyebrows arching. "How could anyone not want _Larry_?"

It's immediately the answer Daniel needs. He smiles, stroking Ben's cheek. "You want him too, then?"

Ben nuzzles his fingers. "I would be more than happy to help Larry practice with you."

"I think he needs more than that, _mein herz_. I think... he needs to feel wanted."

Ben gives a pleased hum, drawing him into a kiss, hands warm on his body. He sucks at Daniel's bottom lip, fingers trailing down his spine, then moving lower to tease over his still-slick hole. Daniel still hasn't quite gotten used to always being ready for pleasure, but it's so good, and he can't help but gasp and writhe against his twin's fingers.

"From the way you feel, I think we can give him that in spades," Ben murmurs, stroking him a little more firmly. "I could send him a message now, if you like...." he slides two fingers into him, and even though it's just a tease Daniel can feel his pleasure spark, body aching for more. Ben smiles as he gasps, kissing him again. "Should we message him now? Maybe after we've helped him practice he can have you...."

The idea is intoxicating, and for a moment it's all Daniel can think of, hips undulating as Ben's fingers pump slowly inside him. "Ah - no, I - Henry needs to speak with him first, I... are you sure you want to get me started again?"

Ben gives another pleased hum, kissing him longer and pressing another finger up into him. "I want to use those lovely toys on you again," he purrs against his mouth. "Then I'm going to take you into the shower and make love to you while we clean up for dinner."

"Perfect," Daniel breathes, and lets himself go to the pleasure of his twin's ministrations.

~~~

He doesn't have a chance to speak with Henry in confidence that evening, but he feels good about the situation, softly anticipating what is to come. When he and Ben go to bed together for the night their lovemaking is peppered with whispered words, promises of the many things they can do to Larry, together. It seems to make Ben even more fervent than normal - or perhaps his brother is just reacting to his own desire? Perhaps both. It doesn't matter; the sex is exquisite, and their feelings are united.

In the morning he wakes to a strange chime he's never heard before, and gives a little disgruntled noise, curling closer to Ben. Moments later they hear the tone of their mother's summons from the room outside, and begrudgingly find housecoats to go outside and meet her.

Their head Matron rises, excitement tense in her form as she hands them both the white jumpsuits she's brought with her. "That's your monitoring system, my darlings," she says, of the chime that continues. "Go shower and get ready, quickly, we must to the Protector Halls. Today your magic will activate."

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

It feels strange to leave the school, and even though they ride in one of the transport units the world beyond its windows seems big and overwhelmingly open to Daniel, even in the low, early morning light. Ben presses closer to him before he says anything, sliding an arm behind the small of his back to hold him. "Do you know what the mission will be?"

Matron Alana sits in front of them, which reassures Daniel; she's been helping them meditate, counseling them for years, and her calm confidence has always felt a bit contagious. She looks back to them with a smile. "Just wall duty and patrol, for the first year or so. It will free up an older pair for the advanced missions. Don't worry, patrol is predictable."

"Boys...." Their mother, in the guidance chair of transport, turns back to look at them. There's still a tension in her form, and Daniel's beginning to wonder if it's not excitement after all. "Some things may seem strange to you. Not all pairs have been trained like you have, especially the older ones. Some of them might..." she stopped, searching for words, "might not behave how you might expect. But whatever happens, I need you to remember that we've prepared you for this, we've prepared you to take care of each other and you're ready for this. And we'll stay with you and help you throughout the mission."

Doctor Juliette, in the front seats with her, glances at her. "The Commanders might not like that."

"It's what was agreed upon by the council," she replies, lips tightening. "Whether or not they like it is irrelevant."

The transport takes them down into a large underground garage, one wall lined with closed bay doors. At one end a number of electronic support chairs are lined up near a huge rack of gear, waiting to supply the mission. Two bigger, armored transports park near the door, large enough to transport the activated Bears to the city wall. It's all things Daniel has seen in the surveillance they've been shown many times in training, right down to the pairs that start to emerge from the building dressed in white jumpsuits like they are, and the mission commanders that move among them, a stark contrast in their uniforms of navy blue. But even so it seems strange and new and a little frightening, even with Ben holding him close.

Their mother leaves the transport first, speaking to one of them at length, and Daniel tries to read the expressions on their faces through the windows. Are they giving her trouble? It's hard not to imagine their mother getting what she wanted. Finally after a few moments the commander gives her a terse nod, handing her several headsets before turning back to her work.

"Here we go," murmurs Doctor Juliette, and gets out of the car.

They take them to the last of the chairs, but while their mother hands one of the headsets to Matron Alana, she holds one back, despite the fact that the other rabbits are donning them as they settle into their chairs. "Don't worry about them," she says to Daniel, moving herself to physically block his line of sight as he sits down. "All that matters right now is Ben."

"Sit down in front of him and take down the top of your jumpsuit," Alana instructs Ben. "I'll guide you through this.

"Don't worry," Ben murmurs, and he does as instructed, sitting close to the chair and reaching up to offer his hand. Daniel takes it, gratefully, and closes his eyes.

They've had morning meditations with Alana every day since their magic sparked in the salon. It's become Daniel's favorite time of day outside of bed, a chance to be calm and grounded and focused entirely on Ben. Being able to open up and feel his twin's presence tangibly, feel his warmth and strength and love is indescribably precious to him, and that connection has only strengthened every day. It's hard to concentrate on Alana's voice now, though, with the noise around them. The firm authority of the commanders ought to be reassuring, but the other pairs are loud, hooting and hollering more like the old recordings of sports games then meditation. Daniel tries to concentrate on his connection to Ben, but it's so overwhelming, it's so - 

"Matron Dahlia, perhaps your monitoring system needs to be fine-tuned?"

Daniel opens his eyes at the Matron's voice, and instantly feels a rush of fear. The other pairs are _Active_, and though he can't see the other Rabbits from his chair he can certainly see the Bears. They're _huge_, easily seven foot tall or taller, their muscle mass several times that of anyone he's ever seen, and in person it's so much more than any footage he's seen. They would have surely bust through the tops of their jumpsuits, and the snaps on the legs are straining, popping open entirely to leave them entirely naked. God, even flaccid, they're _massive_ \- 

"We chose order over chaos," their mother says, firm and confident, and rests a hand on Daniel's head. "We just need a few moments away from... this. Please open a bay for us."

"Of course." The commander issues a command from her wrist unit, and the small door in the larger one that blocks the bay in front of them slides open. Before Daniel can question his chair is turning, moving towards the door as Ben falls into step alongside him.

The bay has a small monitoring station set up at the back, with piles of large foam mats in the middle that make Daniel think of their training salon. It's definitely less overwhelming when they're inside and the door is closed. Ben leans down to press a kiss to his hair, then rests his forehead against Daniel's as he takes both his hands. "Don't worry," he says softly. "We'll be fine. Just focus on me."

Daniel nods. Ben's not afraid, and he must have seen far more than Daniel had. He draws a slow breath and tries to regain his focus, to push anxiety away for Ben's sake. "Alright. I'm ready."

This time it's far easier to focus, even more so as the familiarity of the meditation pushes away the rest of his misgivings. Ben's presence is warm and reassuring, forehead still resting on his as they concentrate on each other, the grasp of his hands firm, grounding. And Daniel lets himself go to the meditation, and the physical slips away until the presence of his twin is all that matters.

It feels good to have Ben's feelings pressed against his, Ben's stalwart love and devotion. He's nervous too, but it's overruled by a determined protectiveness, and a resolute believe that everything will be alright as long as they're together, united.

Then, unprompted, Daniel opens his eyes.

For a moment he's completely disoriented, unable to process what he's seeing. For a moment he thinks that he and Ben have changed places, somehow, that Ben is sitting in the chair in front of him, eyes closed. But it's his own hairstyle. "I'm in Ben's head?" he asks, but watches the words come out of his own mouth. He takes a step back. The ground feels too far away.

"Look at me." Their mother, passing the extra headset to Alana, starts slowly walking backwards to the door of the bay. "You're Activated. Focus on what's around you and the disorientation will pass."

Daniel fights the urge to look back towards the chair. "Is Ben in my head?"

"You're united," their mother corrects. "Can't you still feel him?" 

Of course he can, as strong as he has through any meditation. The feel of Ben's presence is grounding, and focusing on that, he starts to make sense of the world. He looks down at himself, themself. Activated, they're as huge as the Bears he'd seen outside, and the bottom of the jumpsuit digs in painfully to his skin. Without thinking he pulls it away, the fabric tearing like tissue paper. He's already walking forward almost before it's registered that his mother has hit the button to open the huge bay doors. Of course he'd known, that's how Rabbit magic works... he'd just never expected it to be like this. "Can't he talk? Can he hear me?"

"He will experience things through you," his mother replied. "This is how you work together, the body and mind made one through the heart. You can speak with him about it after the mission, when you're no longer activated. For now, we must get ready with the others."

Daniel follows her towards the rack of gear, where the other Bears are pulling on tactical gear and kevlar body armor. He takes one glance back at himself in the chair, where Alana is putting the spare headset over his ears. "What about my - me? I just stay here?"

"We'll look after you here. Don't worry, you can still be aware if you need to be. It's just less disorienting this way." Her voice is suddenly amplified in his ears; somehow, he's hearing it through the headset.

"Gear up and load up, Men." The voice of one of the commanders comes through on the coms now as she climbs up into the guidance cab of the large transport. 

Daniel starts to muddle through getting gear on, appreciative for his mother's help. "And you'll stay here, too?"

"I'll come with you," she says, and when they're done, joins the commander in the cab as Daniel steps into the back.

He's with three others, with four more in the other cab. One of them gives him a nod, dark haired with a short, stubbled beard. It's strange to hear him speak through the headset when his mouth doesn't move. "You're the Schreber pair, yeah? I'm Josh. Greene. Which one of you's in charge?"

"Daniel," Daniel says, and gives the others what he hopes is a confident nod. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Frank Bumstead." the man across from him, offers a hand. He's the oldest of the group from what Daniel's seen so far, perhaps in his early forties? It's hard to tell, with their magic activated. "And this is Shaheed Tan. It'll be an easy run today, we're just guarding a repair crew. Just listen to the commander's instructions, and if there's a creature, trust your intuition. You'll know what's coming before it happens."

Josh nods again. "And after - "

"Let the kid enjoy his first time out," Frank interrupts, as Daniel hears his mother's voice on the com.

"No shop talk, men. Focus on the mission, please."

Daniel's seen the city wall in photos, of course, tall and foreboding, built the entire width of the peninsula from the sea to the bay to protect the inhabited city from the wildlands outside. It's been built up and reinforced continually since the end of the great war, since the magic came - at first with whatever they could scavenge, barricading the spaces between buildings with vehicles and blocks of freeway torn up from the roads outside - anything to keep out the creatures that raided the city at night. Then, as order was restored and trade was established with other coastal cities, fabrication was restored and the barrier was replaced, bit by bit, with intentionally constructed wall. As the transport moves along it, followed by a number of larger supply and construction transports that had met them at the gate, Daniel can see the parts of the wall that were once buildings, offices and apartments with their glass windows and weak points filled with concrete. He can also see the scratches, concrete worn down through repeated worrying by the creatures at the night, and places where the concrete is fresh and bright around it's crumbled asphalt reinforcement, recently repaired.

The place where the transports stop is half repaired from the day before, but he forces his curiosity away to focus on the wastelands beyond the wall. The buildings within several hundred feet of the wall have long been torn down, but there's no telling what might lurk in the abandoned buildings beyond that. Even during the day there's always a chance that their activity will attract a creature, and they can't let the builders or machinery be attacked.

He feels both nervous and exhilarated, partly just because the world around them is so open, so very big, but the feel of Ben's presence keeps him grounded. They follow the Commander's instructions, walking large, slow arcs around the area, always keeping the Bear in front within sight.

"Alpha team has reached the herd and set up the sonic fences," he hears through the coms after a few hours have passed. "They sound confident that they'll get a good shear in before they have to return."

"Just make sure they don't get cocky," Frank's voice replies. "There's no telling where the active rams are."

It sounds both frightening and thrilling, and makes Daniel realize that he hasn't really ever thought about what it means to gather resources from the wildlands, and how essential their work really was.

Then, just as he's turning around to do another arc of the area, something sparks at the corner of his mind. Far ahead of him in the patrol, Josh is nearing the end of a row of a crumbling red brick townhouses. Something is going to attack him. "There's a creature," he blurts as he starts to run. "Josh, at your two-o'clock."

"What?" The other Bear turns to the building, immediately taking a defensive stance and pulling the staff from his back. "Where? I can't sense it."

"Prepare for incursion anyway," says the commander. "Frank, Daniel, join him to engage. Shaheed, hold the far end of the area. Your EMDs are now active, so try not to hit each other. And remember, no blood. The scent will attract more of them."

"I still don't sense - " Josh starts, then stiffens, and the creature appears with a bellow.

Afterwards, Daniel will reflect that it looked somehow bovine, or at least a nightmare of one. For now he registers the long, curved horns the size of his thighs, the huge, muscular body, the heavy hooves, the gnashing teeth. He runs faster.

Josh manages to catch the charge with his staff, twisting hard to send the creature off balance and reeling around him. It's a move they've practiced with Alice, Daniel realizes with a surge of relief. This is no different than practice. He finally reaches them to engage as Josh holds the creature's attention, and finds that his body moves without barely having to think on it, delivering a hard kick with his shin to its hide and feeling the tingle of the EMD discharge into the creature. It staggers, bellowing, and he manages to get another hit in before it reels around, going for another charge.

"I've got this one." Frank, finally reaching them, steps in front of Josh, moving almost lightning quick to catch hold of the creature by the horns itself, swinging around and using the momentum of its rush to twist it down and off its feet. Its wickedly hooved feet swing in the air, but Daniel knows, can see how it will move. He stays clear of the thrashing clubs to deliver another blow to its rear as Josh does the same to the back of its neck. The twinned EMD discharges make the creature shudder and slow, enough that Daniel unconsciously darts in at exactly the right time to deliver a 1-2 punch to the tender underbelly. Combined with Josh's rapid attacks, the creature finally lays still.

"Is it dead?" For a moment all he can see is the creature lying still on the ground far into the night, and he staggers backwards with a sudden rush of nausea.

"Not dead," Frank says quickly. "Just stunned. It'll stay that way until we're long gone, but we'll restrain it just in case." He takes a length of cable from his belt, and he and Josh hog tie the creature with swift efficiency.

"But if we leave it like this it'll die anyway, won't it?"

Frank looks at him with a quirk of his eyebrow as he stands. "When it's no longer active it'll be free of the cables."

"Can't we take it back?" Josh's question is a longing whine. "It's been so long since I've had real beef and not lab beef."

"Can't chance it," says the voice of the commander over the coms. "No telling what the state of its herd is in. This could be their only bull."

"Wait," Daniel starts, the pieces coming together. "This is actually just a cow? Animals activate like we do?"

For a moment there's nothing but silence over the coms. Then their mother clears her throat. "I'm sorry, Daniel, it... seems there's a gap in my curriculum."

"At least now we know she's human," says the commander wryly, and he hears their mother laugh - sheepish, not offended.

"Good work out there, men. Clean take-down. Return to your patrol, please."

The rest of the afternoon passes uneventful; fog rolls in off the sea and the sky grows overcast, but Daniel doesn't feel the chill. The repairs progress without difficulty, enough that they finish and are able to move, to start at another site. "Should I worry that we're not tired?" Daniel asks as the sun approaches the horizon on the other side of the bay. "

"The magic of activation sustains the Bear for the duration," The Commander replied. "You'll take nutrients when we return to the hall for the switch."

"The what?" Daniel asks, just as his mother speaks, warningly.

"Emily - "

The Commander doesn't react, though. "Make your way back to transport, men. Our milestones are complete. Let's get back home."

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Alpha team, Beta team, good work today." says the voice of the commander on com as the transports move back to the hall. "We're in good shape for tomorrow's run. Those of you who are spending the night without tranquilizers, enjoy your day of rest."

Daniel stares at the others in confusion. "Why would we need tranquilizers?" he asks, and for a moment there is nothing but silence. Then he hears, feels the headset being removed from his - Daniel's - head. It's a jarring reminder that he's in two places at once, and he opens his eyes in the bay, vision blurred as he tries to look up at Matron Alana. "Why - "

"Just wait for your mother to get back, alright? Close your eyes and be patient. You can decide once we've spoken, we still have a bit of time before night."

Daniel closes his eyes again, because it's easier than trying to resolve his double vision. His awareness moves back to the transport, but it's disorienting not being able to hear the hum of the vehicle. "Alright. I can't hear anything, though."

"You're almost back. Speak with me if you wish. You're almost together again."

"Tell me why night, then? Aren't we coming back because the creatures are more active at night?"

"At night the control of your union switches." Daniel realizes it's the first time he's heard Doctor Juliette speak all day.

"Jules - " Alana starts warningly, but the doctor continues.

"Let him have a few minutes longer to think on it, it's what Dahlia will tell him anyway. Daniel, you will always have control of yourself, and when the sun lights the sky the Rabbit controls the unified pair. The mind and its strengths have control. After that, you'll still be connected to each other but you won't have control of anything but yourself until sunrise. Many pairs find it disorienting and choose to spend the evening drugged."

Daniel can faintly hear the sound of voices through his headset, tinny and far away. Across the transport from him, Frank reaches out to touch his knee, motioning towards the plexiglass that separates them from the control cab. "She wants you to stop," he hears Alana say, and watches his mother press a palm to the glass, shaking her head sternly.

"It's alright," he tells her. "I think we're almost back, anyway." 

They're still in the bay where he left them - where he left himself - and Daniel doesn't wait for his mother when the transport stops, stripping off his gear until he's only in the tactical pants and undershirt. Then he returns to the bay where she's waiting.

It's still strange and disorienting to look at himself, so he sinks down to sit cross-legged on one of the piles of mats, looking around the room more critically as the bay door closes. It's heavily reinforced, he realizes, and the two walls that run the length of the bay have the same padded panels as the mats on the floor. There's an over-sized door on the back wall, and beside that a piece of thick plexi now half- blocks off the corner of the room with the monitoring station, clearly able to swing closed and block the equipment entirely. He looks up at their mother, who's taken off her headset. "How long do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes or so," she replies. "Daniel, it's not - "

"Will he be dangerous?" His mother looks shocked, but Daniel continues before she can speak. "That's what you've been trying not to let me know, isn't it? If all living beings - male beings - have this magic and the creatures go wild at night, then it's the same for us, isn't it?"

"No. No, Daniel, stop. Daniel - would Ben ever hurt you?"

"No!" Daniel nearly recoils at the thought. Logic tells him he can't know for certain, but as soon as the thought crosses his mind he rejects it with every fiber of his being, and the presence of his twin, the feeling of warmth and steadfastness that has supported and reassured him all day, rejects it even more strongly.

"We're not like the mindless mammals," his mother says, moving closer to them, holding his gaze. "Because only humans have twins, only humans can control this magic. The creatures are only the body. You are the mind, joined at the heart."

"Then why are the others talking about tranquilizers?"

"It's difficult, psychologically, for the Bears to be in control." This time Alana speaks, joining them, also off the com system. "The mind is the Rabbit's domain. Language, logic, all of that is unreachable for him right now, Ben will process the world through his connection to you. This is why it's been so important for you to learn together, why we've done so much work to help you connect to each other. If you are frightened or uncertain, Ben will feel that. But if you feel confident enough to stay with him and be his connection to the world until you both fall asleep naturally then there's no need for drugs."

"The choice is up to you," their mother says softly.

Daniel thinks of the creature that they'd fought and tries to imagine how it must have felt, undertaking Activation without any of the knowledge and preparation he and Ben had. He thinks about how Ben had reassured him that morning when he'd been so anxious, how Ben's presence had grounded him throughout the day. How Ben has always grounded him, protected him.

He can do that for Ben, too.

"I'm sure," he tells her, feeling the truth of his answer with full confidence. "I don't - we don't need the drugs. Just tell me... when you said that we'd need to... find sexual release. Do I have to like... wait for anything? Is there anything else I need to know right now?"

His mother smiles, silent for a moment, and there's the same kind of wistfulness in it that Daniel had seen as she reaches out to touch his cheek. "You were born for each other," she says softly. "I know you'll take care of each other. You know your brother. You'll know when it's right."

"_All pairs and attendants are advised that there's five minutes to sundown,_" comes a voice from the monitoring station, and Doctor Juliette leaves it to bring a large drink flask over, setting it in the holder in the support chair he - his other body - still sits in. "The room has sensors to monitor your vitals, and if you need us, just call out. Drink this when you switch. There's a washroom and shower through that door where you can freshen up - I think usually they'd recommend you do it first, but it's a bit too late now. Just don't leave your brother alone for long."

"I won't," Daniel promises, and his mother smiles, leaning in to kiss his forehead. She does the same to his other forehead, which is a little strange when Daniel can feel that, too. Then they leave through the smaller door out to the garage, and for the first time since the morning Daniel finds themselves alone.

He's not entirely sure what he's supposed to do, or when control will switch, or how jarring it will be. But it's easy to focus on what's familiar, so he closes his eyes and lets his mind relax into the now-familiar practice of meditation, focusing on the connection to his twin. On the feel of Ben, his support, his rock. His heart.

This time he feels his awareness shift, his body still contained only in the support chair that cradles him, the white linen jumpsuit he still wears. He has to pee desperately, but that will have to wait. He climbs out of the chair, groaning at the stiffness in his limbs from being stationary all day, and hears a little concerned noise from where he's left his twin sitting.

"I'm alright," he says immediately, turning to face him, smiling at Ben's anxious look. "I'm alright. I just need to move. Don't worry." It's strange, seeing Ben like this, tall and strong and so much bigger from Activation. But it's still his brother's smile, his eyes, and the feel of their connection pulses warm and strong against his awareness. He steps closer, cupping Ben's cheek with a hand, trying to take it all in. "It's good to see you again," he says, even though they've been connected all day. "I hope everything I did was alright. Are you alright?"

Ben's eyebrows rise slightly, questioning, and Daniel gives a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I know you can't speak. Can you... understand me at all?" He stops, and closes his eyes, focusing, feeling. Trying to express wordlessly everything that he wants to say. Then he feels Ben's hand cup his cheek gently, and when he opens his eyes again his brother is smiling, fond and reassuring.

Daniel smiles back, covering the hand on his cheek with his own and leaning into the touch. Then he takes it with his own, taking in how large and strong it is in comparison. Ben's knuckles are red from the incursion, and Daniel presses his lips to them one by one. "I'll be more careful next time," he promises, and whether or not he understands the words, Ben gives a soft hum, stroking his hair with his free hand.

It feels good, to be touched, and it's hard not to think about more. His instinct is to speak to Ben, to ask, but Ben's already reacting before he can form words, running a hand over Daniel's shoulder and down his flanks in a warm, intimate caress. He strokes over Daniel's hip, thumb brushing over his groin, and Daniel can hardly think of anything but _want_.

"Yes," he whispers. "Just give me a few moments. I really have to pee. And eat, I guess. I'm sorry I didn't have time to shower for you. I'll be right back." He leans down impulsively to kiss his brother's forehead, then makes tracks to the over-sized door at the back of the room.

When he goes to wash his hands he realizes Ben's moved, sitting cross-legged outside the door, waiting patiently. "I'm not going anywhere," Daniel promises, using the towel before stepping out past him to retrieve the drink flask, unscrewing the top to take a gulp. It's a savory nutritional, kept at just the right heat by the flask, and he can feel the warmth spread through him as he swallows.

Then he hears the shower turn on, and turns, confused. He feels a pulse of equal confusion from Ben where he stands under the spray, still in the remains of his gear. Daniel laughs despite himself, hurrying in. "Let me help you. You do understand me, don't you? They made me worry that you'd hardly be here at all." He sets aside the flask and pushes Ben's now sodden undershirt up - he's not sure he can reach entirely to get it past his shoulders, but Ben takes over, dropping it on the floor. His hands move to tug at Daniel's jumpsuit, also becoming quickly wet from the spray, pulling the snaps undone as Daniel starts to work on the tactical pants. Daniel can't help but feel arousal curl hot in his stomach. Ben's presence, always pressed against his awareness, feels tender and longing. 

"I want to be close to you, too," Daniel murmurs, and manages to get Ben's pants off, shrugging out of his own undone jumpsuit. He grabs his drink flask as Ben turns into the spray of the shower, turning to let the water rinse the dust and sweat of the day out of his hair, off the expanse of his muscles. He's exquisite, Daniel can't help but think, and while he's never found his twin's body anything but desirable the height and bulk of activation and the thought of the strength that comes with it is quickly making Daniel's knees feel very weak. He gulps down the rest of the nutritional quickly, not resisting as Ben reaches out to tug gently at his hip, encouraging him into the shower with him.

He presses close, stroking his hands up his chest, and can just wrap his arms around his neck if he stretches up tall. Ben's hands catch hold of his ass, lifting him like it takes no effort at all, holding him securely as he mouths kisses to his forehead, his face, his mouth. Daniel feels both safe and helpless at once, a combination that's desperately intoxicating, and he wraps his legs around him as much as he can, grinding the length of his cock into his stomach as he quickly grows harder. He feels approval from Ben, pleasure, encouragement, and he shifts his hold just enough to press the tip of a finger between his asscheeks, teasing against his hole.

The sudden realization of how easy it would be for Ben to fuck him like this makes him nearly incoherent with want, though enough logic remains to dissuade him of the idea. "I don't think we should make love in the shower," he says, hearing his voice rough and somewhat breathless. Ben gives a hum, a pulse of acknowledgement, and starts back into the bay determinedly. Daniel just manages to grab a towel off the rack as they go.

It's comfortably warm in the bay, thank goodness, because they're both soaked, and Daniel doesn't manage to get much of either of them dry before Ben is setting him up on the edge of one of the large foam blocks, urging him to lay back. His mouth kisses hot down Daniel's mid line as he drops to his knees, urging Daniel's legs over his shoulders as he takes his cock in his mouth.

It's exquisite; Ben's attentions are as fervent as they always are, though he swallows him down more easily, suckling at him hungrily. Daniel cries out at the pleasure of it, and feels a pulse of approval from Ben in response. It's good, so good, but part of Daniel just wants desperately to be taken. As if sensing it, Ben's fingers tease at him, pressing up into him, stretching him open in slow, careful thrusts.

Even without lube, they feel slick. Is that part of their magic? It feels too good for Daniel to care. "Oh god yes," he gasps, writhing as much as he can, groaning as Ben takes the encouragement to fuck him slowly with his fingers, adding another as he adjusts. While his fingers don't feel quite as big as the biggest dildo, the penetration is exquisite. Ben knows how to touch him, and in moments Daniel can't keep quiet even if he'd wanted to, crying out as his twin coaxes his pleasure swiftly and unavoidably higher.

"Please," he sobs, squirming, needing more and helpless to get it. "Please, _mein herz_, please take me, please let me feel you - "

Ben hums around him, fingers twisting inside him just so, and before Daniel can think he's tumbling over the edge, crying out out his pleasure climax shudders through him, overwhelming his senses completely.

He's used to Ben's enthusiastic need and unfettered passion, and in comparison his twin is almost unhurried now, suckling gently at his cock as his fingers gently tease up into him. Daniel gasps for breath, whimpering, the continued stimulation keeping him on edge. "Please," he begs again. "I'm made for you. Please, take your pleasure of me, I want to feel you like this, I've thought about it for so long, please...."

Ben gives a soft hum as he pulls back, unmistakably pleased. He shifts so that he can curl over him, covering his chest and throat and face with kisses that are tender and possessive all at once. Daniel can feel the head of his cock rub against his thigh, thick and slick with arousal, leaving a wet smear in its wake. He pulls his knees up higher, as much as he can with Ben over him. "Please, big brother," he whispers again, and Ben smiles, kissing him, and accedes to his request.

For a moment it's so much, maybe even more than the largest dildo, and Daniel can barely breathe for the sensation that overwhelms him. It's so much, but he was made for this, and the intensity makes his body sing with pleasure. He cries out as he stretches around the head of his cock, and in the rush of sensation as his twin sheathes himself finds himself coming again, even more intense than last time, thighs clamped to his sides as he shudders around the impossible girth of his cock. The pleasure is compounded by the feel of his brother's presence, and the satisfaction Ben feels is deep and rich and almost as strong as his twin's pleasure as he starts to move in him, pressing deeper with each slow thrust.

It's so much, so much more than he could have ever imagined, and so, so good. He feels stretched open and filled, and perhaps he ought to have been worried, but how can he be when they're so perfectly in sync? "This is how you feel me when we make love, isn't it?" he whispers between gasps of pleasure. "That's why you - oh, why you always want me... oh god, Ben, yes - !" Daniel digs his fingers into his shoulders, crying out as his twin sheathes himself to the hilt, grinding slowly against him, rocking inside him. It feels like all of him is this, a sheathe for his cock, for his pleasure. No, for their pleasure united, because it could never be this good apart, the feedback from his twin just as exquisite to his senses as his own.

He loses track of how many times he's pulled over the edge, the world falling away in the face of such pleasure, becoming nothing but their union. Nothing but the pleasure Ben inflicts, the pleasure he feels, the tender sense of protective devotion, the satisfaction that grows each time he pushes Daniel over the edge of ecstasy. Daniel can feel his thighs tremble, his whole body tremble, and the tiny part of his mind that can still think knows that he's exhausted, but he doesn't want this to end. He knows when Ben finally grows close, though, an elation he hadn't thought possible, the pleasure even more intense as his twin's thrusts grow ragged, urgent. 

He finds himself speaking despite having thought himself long past that point. "Yes - god - come in me, please - !" and at his words, Ben cries out against his skin, hips snapping into him. He pulses thicker, impossibly thick, and then he's coming, hot and slick inside him. It's a hundred times more elating than the first time he'd felt Ben come, and even though he feels impossibly full Daniel's tired body joins his twin in ecstasy one last time, the world falling away until nothing exists but their pleasure.

He feels empty, when his awareness comes back, empty and so wet. He's too exhausted to tell if he feels anything else. But Ben feels so pleased, so protective, moving Daniel tenderly down to one of the other mats and curling around him. It's remarkably comfortable - or perhaps he's just too tired to care - and wrapped in the safety of Ben's arms, Daniel quickly falls asleep.

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

The lighting in the bay is dim when Daniel awakes, but more than enough to see by. Ben's still curled around him protectively, but it's easy enough to extract himself without waking him, heading to the washroom. He's a mess, so much more than he normally is after sex, and its more than a little arousing to think back on how he'd gotten that way.

The plexi that had blocked off the monitoring station is partly open again, a message blinking on the screen. _Daniel Schreber. Do you wish to join a mission today? Activation will switch at approximately 06:32 am._

It's a little after five am, earlier than he normally wakes, but he assumes they'd fallen asleep early. Part of him wants nothing more than to stay here all day with Ben, but if he's going to be the one in control it won't be the same. And if they still have so much time....

He glances back to where Ben is sleeping to find his twin awake, watching him. He smiles when he sees Daniel looking, and Daniel thinks again on the night before, and feels his body respond in kind.

_Yes,_ he writes back, and continues into the bathroom.

Ben is warm when he crawls back into his arms, and Daniel turns his face up for a kiss that quickly grows amorous. Ben's presence is warm and happy and adoring against his nerves, his hands gentle as they move over his body, and soon enough Daniel is achingly hard, grinding his erection into the warmth of his brother's body as they kiss.

"I really want to ride you," he murmurs. "Can I? I don't think we should go as hard as we did last night 'cause we need to work, but... god, I really want you again."

Ben gives a pleased response, clearly understanding, turning onto his back and pulling Daniel on top of him.

Sinking slowly down onto his cock feels... powerful. It's still so much, but Daniel's body remembers well the pleasure from the night before, and he savors the intensity, the pleasure of being filled as he rocks back, taking him deeper, inch by inch. He's still slick from the night before, something that makes him feel delightfully dirty, and without really thinking he's telling Ben about it between gasps of pleasure as he rocks on him. "Feel like such a hedonist... still so wet from your come, but all I could think about was wanting you again... feel so good inside me, _mein herz_, oh god, didn't know it would feel this good....!"

Ben's hands stroke his thighs, his ass, running his fingertips over the stretched-tight rim of Daniel's ass where they come away slick. He strokes that over Daniel's cock, pressing it into Daniel's belly and letting the underside slide against his palm as Daniel rocks on him. It makes Daniel somehow more acutely aware of how big he is, like he can feel every inch of his cock inside him as he takes him to the hilt, grinding on him, crying out at the pleasure that crawls up his spine. It doesn't take much before he's tumbling over the edge, and again he finds himself gasping for more, begging for Ben to fuck him. 

Ben is more earnest this morning - thank goodness, because Daniel's sure they don't have time to repeat their antics of the night before - starting to move with him, fucking up harder when Daniel gasps and begs for more. His hands grasp Daniel's trembling thighs, supporting him, helping him move until Daniel feels deliciously helpless to the rhythm of their bodies, the thrust of his cock. He's come twice before Ben's thrusts grow ragged, and though feeling the rush of Ben's climax through their bond is indescribably exquisite, Daniel thinks that what pulls him over the edge again is the feel of his twin spilling inside him again, filling him with his seed, hot and thick and glorious.

He collapses on top of him afterwards, panting. He makes no move to pull away from him, reveling in the residual shivers of pleasure that wash through him from still being filled with Ben's softening cock. The pleasure and the warmth of Ben's presence is his whole world; he can't remember ever feeling such bliss. "God, I hope you can remember this," he murmurs, cuddling closer to his twin. "You're so good to me, _mein herz_, so wonderful to be with you like this.... Love our magic together."

Whether he can or not, Ben gives a soft, pleased hum, his hands warm and tender as he strokes over Daniel's hair, down his back and the length of his body, and Daniel can't help but doze.

He awakes again when the lights in the bay start to brighten. A few minutes later they're joined by a soft chime, a pleasant, female voice. "All pairs are advised that there is approximately 20 minutes to Activation switch," the announcement says, repeating itself, and Daniel pushes himself up with a soft groan, trying not to think about sex. Ben is still inside him; even soft, he feels good. Ben smiles sleepily up at him, and Daniel leans in to indulge in a kiss. "We'd better shower," he murmurs. "I can't put clothes on with your seed dripping down my thighs."

Ben gives another hum in response, undoubtedly pleased, and the feel of his presence through their bond is almost... proud? "You should be proud of yourself, sexy," Daniel laughs, kissing him again before finally pulling away, sighing at the loss of his cock. His legs feel delightfully wobbly as he goes back into the washroom to turn on the shower, Ben only a few steps behind him. 

His twin seems intent on cleaning him, stroking the soap that Daniel squirts on his hands over his body. It feels exquisite, and Daniel can't help but moan. Ben raises his eyebrows, the feel of him a soft question as his fingers move back to rub against his hole, and for a moment Daniel wants it so badly that he doesn't stop him when Ben pressed his fingers up into him, fucking him slowly.

"Stop, stop," he gasps finally, pushing his hand away, trying to ignore the fact that he's half hard again from the stimulation. "I wish we had time. God, I wish we had time. I wish we had another night like this. But I'll be so happy to have you fully back with me tonight, _mein herz_."

There's a small stack of extra jumpsuits in the washroom, thank goodness, because his own is still sitting in a puddle from the night before, along with Ben's gear. "I'm going to poke my head out and find you some clothes," he tells Ben after he's toweled dry and dressed, patting his arm and focusing a feeling of love and reassurance towards him. The small door to the bay isn't locked, and as he steps out he sees his mother and Doctor Juliette heading towards him, the other commanders ready at the dock, straightening the tactical gear.

"Are you alright?" his mother asks as they approach, handing him another drink flask. "Drink this."

"I'm good." Daniel takes a gulp of the nutritional as he steps back inside - it's the green breakfast kind, not his favorite, but the warmth and fortification is definitely needed after the night before. "I just need new tactical gear for Ben, I accidentally left his in the shower...."

"We can gear up after the switch." His mother looks at Ben, then back at Daniel as he settles into the support chair. "You sure you're alright?"

Daniel feels the back of his neck heat; surely the bay must smell like sex. "I'm good, mother. We're both good. Ben wasn't scared."

Ben, settling cross-legged on the mats in front of him, smiles at him, his presence warm and happy.

"Good," his mother says softly, and she has that wistful smile again when she looks at him. "With your permission, Daniel, the audio surveillance is recorded. We'd like to review it, if that's alright?"

Daniel feels the heat at the back of his neck spread to his cheeks, thinking about everything he'd said to Ben - especially this morning. "I don't think you'll want to," he says honestly. "But... I think it would be okay if Matron Alana does. I don't think Ben would mind." They've talked with her openly about their intimacy, in their sessions, though certainly not in such lurid detail. "Is she still here?"

"She's sleeping," Doctor Juliette says, activating the monitoring in the support chair before moving back to the station. "We slept in shifts in case you needed us. Sunrise is in a few minutes. Can you meditate without her?"

Daniel looks at his twin, holding out his hands and squeezing lightly as Ben takes them. "We were fine. We'll be fine."

Now that he's already done it once - twice, perhaps, if switching the night before counted - it's easy for Daniel to relax into their union, to feel his awareness meld into his brother's form. It's less disorienting to look at himself in the chair, perhaps because Ben still feels so happy, so tender.

There's only six of them that morning, only one mission for patrol. Frank smiles at him as they get into the armored transport. "Rest well, youngling?"

The term feels like an endearment from Frank, so Daniel smiles. "Very well. Thank you." 

Their second mission passes without major incursion - a few things flicker at the edge of Daniel's foresight, but the only thing that materializes is an oversized rat that they quickly dispatch. "They're getting too close to the city again," Frank says over the coms. "We should take a few traps out to the feral colonies and see if we can bring some new queens back."

"Kittens are high on our request list," one of the Commanders agrees, as Shaheed groans.

"I hate the cat runs, man, I sneeze for days!"

By the time they head back to the city Daniel's surprisingly sleepy, and despite part of him not wanting the connection he feels with Ben to end, he really just wants his brother back. "Activation fades completely at night?"

Frank nods. "All at once. And then you're going to have the best night sleep you've ever had."

"I can't wait," says one of the others in the second transport, and they laugh.

The bay is open, with Alana and Doctor Juliette waiting. The loose mats and foam blocks have been stacked along the wall, replaced with two plush twin beds made up that are the best thing Daniel's seen all day. He pushes them together before settling down in front of the support chair. "Do you think we could just request a double next time?" he asks as their mother joins them, and she smiles.

"I'll see what I can do."

Daniel smiles, and watches himself smile in tandem. It's less disorienting than it was. "I think I'm getting used to this. Thank you for helping me, all of you. This... I don't know what I could have expected. But it was good."

"I'm glad," their mother murmurs softly, and Daniel closes his eyes and relaxes into meditation.

Unlike the night before, when he feels the shift in his awareness the feel of his twin's presence goes with it. Not entirely, thank god, because the lessening is bad enough - he can still feel him a little, more when he focuses on it. Daniel feels even more exhausted when he opens his eyes, but it doesn't stop him from climbing out of the chair immediately and into Ben's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders despite the tangle of undershirt that now hangs from his form. "_mein herz_" he whispers, and Ben holds him tightly, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"I'm here, _liebling_," he murmurs, voice rough from disuse. "I'm here."

"Drink these nutritionals before you pass out for the night," Doctor Juliette says, setting them by the support chair. "You'll be starving in the morning if you don't. Shower if you can. Do you need a hand?"

"We'll be fine," Ben says, and kisses his forehead. "Come on, love."

Ben makes an attempt to walk in the oversized tactical pants, but quickly abandons them in a pool on the floor, taking Daniel into the washroom with an arm around his waist. It's not difficult to get undressed and cleaned up, obediently taking sips of the nutritionals as they do, but by the time they're finished even getting into the jumpsuits that have been left for them seems like far too much work. "Bed," Daniel says, tugging Ben towards the beds. "Clothes tomorrow."

"Good idea," Ben replies, and pulls back the fresh white comforter on the first of the twin beds, settling near the edge where they join and opening his arms for Daniel to cuddle into them. "What was it like?" he asks softly, and Daniel remembers how happy they'd felt that morning, cuddled together after sex, and smiles.

"It was so good," he whispers, stroking his fingers along Ben's cheek. "What do you remember?"

"I remember...." Ben is silent for a moment, gaze distant as he thinks. "I remember how you felt. How happy you were. I remember you talking to me. I don't remember what you said, but I...." his voice trails off, and he smiles, looking back to Daniel, mirroring his touch to his cheek. "We made love, didn't we?"

"Mmhmm." Daniel smiles, leaning in to kiss him, part of him wishing he could push back his exhaustion enough to make love now. "Was so good. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Ben murmurs, and kisses his forehead as Daniel gives in to sleep.

~~~

When Ben awakes, he's alone, and the bay they'd fallen asleep in is only dimly lit, though a sliver of light spills through the cracked-open door out into the garage proper. He stretches, looking around for Daniel despite knowing that his twin isn't there - he can still feel him, calm and happy, but it's far. The screen on the monitoring station is on, and he pads over to it, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His muscles ache like he's been running for days, and he's starving, but otherwise feels alright.

_Ben, I've gone for a checkup, they say you'll need more sleep. Come into the main building through the garage when you're up, I'll meet you at brunch. - Daniel_

Ben smiles, remembering his brother's happiness, and dresses quickly in the jumpsuit and shoes that have been left for him, wanting nothing more to see him again.

There's a man passing his bay as he steps out, similarly attired, and he stops, giving Ben a friendly smile. "You're the Schreber Bear, yeah? I'm Kyle. Josh said you two worked really well your first day out."

"I'm Ben. And thank you. You were with us yesterday?"

"Not yesterday." Kyle stretches turning his head to one side and the other and making a soft grunt as the bones readjust. "It's our month four, Josh took day two off. They tranq you for the first night?"

Ben tries to think, confused. "I... don't know? What do you mean, month four?"

"If you don't remember, they definitely did," Kyle replies, then stares at him, an edge of horror entering his expression. "Oh my god. You don't know, do you? They told us you were in some kind of weird psychological conditioning program, but I never thought they'd keep it from you."

Ben feels a shiver of dread. "Keep what from us?" He watches Kyle open his mouth, conflicted, and sigh, and Ben pushes again. "Keep what?"

Kyle looks to the door to the building, then back to the other bays, and sighs again. He steps forward, resting a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Look. You've seen footage of creature incursions, yeah?"

"Of course," Ben replies. "We study them in training."

Kyle nods. "That... wildness. That happens to all animals, we're not exempt. We can get tranqed to stave it off for a few Activations, but the longer you leave it the worse it is. Eventually we gotta breed. It's shit, because you can still _feel_ them, you just can't... you know. Do anything about it."

Ben stares at him, hardly comprehending. He can't actually mean... "All animals?"

"All mammals, at least. Not fish, not birds, thank god. Could you imagine an activated rooster? We'd be dealing with actual dinosaurs. That's why there's no more big cruise ships, you know? Whales..." He shudders, shaking his head. "The costal barges are usually fine, I guess the dolphins are too busy raping each other not to care too much about us."

Ben feels his stomach turn to ice. "...you can't be serious."

Kyle looks at him with unfettered sympathy, shaking his head slowly. "Jesus, you're just kids, how could they not prepare you for...." He lets out a long breath, then squeezes Ben's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's not so bad once you get used to it, if the two of you can make it through the first year or so you'll probably be fine for the long run. Just give him his space when he needs it. He'll forgive you, he'll realize it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Okay?"

"Okay," Ben whispers, and Kyle pats his shoulder before releasing it.

"Come on, come have some breakfast. You'll feel better once you've eaten."

Ben follows him into the main building and up the lift, barely noticing the directional displays on the wall. Every fibre of his being rejects what this man has told him, but he can't stop thinking about it, and by the time they step into the mess hall the horror he's felt has turned white hot in his core. The tables are laid with warming domes filled with food, but he barely registers it. Daniel is sitting at the end of one of the tables with Matron Alana and an older man, eating - is that real bacon? - and he smiles wide when he sees Ben, standing to meet him. "They say we can join an Alpha mission next time, our reaction times are so good, we - " he stops as he registers Ben's mood, smile falling away. "What's wrong?"

For a moment Ben can't say anything, can't do anything but pull Daniel tightly against him. He's shaking from the anger he feels, but he can't stop himself. "We need to talk to mother."

Alana exchanges looks with the man beside her, then rises. "Have a bite to eat first," she says softly. "Your body needs it. Then I'll take you to her."

Rage bubbles hot, threatening to spill over. "No. Now! She lied to us! You all lied to us!"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel whispers.

The man with Alana rises before he can respond. "We'll go. Have a nutritional on the way. We'll go."

"Who the hell are you?"

The man presses a drink flask into his hand. "I'm Frank Bumstead. George and I helped your mother and Alana design your program. Come on."

Ben grips Daniel's hand as they walk, gulping down the nutritional just for something to focus on. He's holding Daniel's fingers too tight, but his twin doesn't pull away. "What happened?" he whispers, but Ben can't bring himself to speak past the lump in his throat. By the time they go into the office where his mother is sitting, bent over a tablet, he can barely hold back the tears that burn in his eyes.

His mother looks up as they enter, then rises immediately. "What's wrong?"

"We need to tell them about the program, Dahlia," the man called Frank says, and Ben's tears spill over.

"You lied to us," he whispers, then repeats stronger as despair and anger mix together. "You lied to us! You told us that we'd take care of each other! You told us we'd protect each other!"

His mother looks at Frank, then back to him. "I didn't lie to you," she said softly, and Ben feels his whole body shudder as he chokes out an angry sob, pulling Daniel into his arms, desperately needing the anchor of his twin's presence.

"You did! How am I supposed to take care of him if I'm Feral? How am I supposed to protect him from _me_?"

"Ben. Ben." Daniel touches his face, forces his gaze to his. "What did they tell you?" This close, Ben can't block out his twin's emotions - worried, but so, so loving, and Ben gives another helpless sob.

"I'm going to go feral," he repeats, voice cracking. "When you stop drugging me, I'll hurt you. I'm going to - " he can't bring himself to say the terrible word. "- _breed_ you." But that sounds just as ugly, and he presses his face to his twin's hair, breath shuddering as he cries. "I can't let myself hurt you. I can't, Daniel, I can't - "

"You won't," Daniel whispers, holding him tightly, fingers stroking his hair. "You won't, I promise. I won't let you. I'll take care of you."

"How can you possibly stop me? When you stop drugging me - "

"I didn't drug you!" Daniel forces them apart just enough to look into his eyes, both hands cupping his face. "I didn't drug you," he whispers again, and his eyes grow bright. "You said you remembered it. You were so good to me, you were so gentle. Don't you remember?"

He remembers Daniel pressing close to him, eager and wanting. The thought of his twin feeling fear or pain - ever feeling it, but especially like that - is too much to contemplate. He swallows hard, releasing him with one hand long enough to rub the back of his hand over his face. " 'Course I do. But month four - "

"There won't be a month four if he doesn't drug you." Behind him, Frank finally speaks. "Sit down, you two. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Ben closes his eyes, letting his forehead rest against Daniel's. The last thing he wants is to let his twin go. But Daniel's hand's are gentle on his hair, and he feels so loving, so desperate to reassure him that Ben feels himself calm a little more.

"Alright," he says, drawing back enough to take Daniel over to the couch that sits along the side of the room. He doesn't look at his mother, or Matron Alana, who settles into the chair beside his mother's desk. "Tell us about this..." what had Kyle called it? "...psychological conditioning program."

"The Protector Halls had only been running for eight years when I joined them," his mother starts before Ben interrupts her.

"No. I want to hear it from him. I can't trust you right now."

"Ben..." Daniel starts, and Ben looks to Frank. 

"Tell us."

Frank nods, pulling the last chair in the room closer so he's directly in front of the sofa. "It was chaos in the beginning," he said frankly. "Everything was chaos, trying to figure out how to live again. Nobody knew why people were having less boys, and why all boys were twins. We had a lot more to worry about." He gives a soft, mirthless laugh. "Then we started activating."

Daniel sucks in a soft breath. "You didn't know what would happen."

"I knew what was happening by the time it happened to us," Frank replied. "George and I were born three years after the calamity, there were a number of pairs that activated before us." He gave a wry smile. "We knew enough to be afraid. That's why they call it Man's Curse."

"You hurt him," Ben whispers, feeling horrified at the thought. Frank seems so gentle, so kind, but there's a quiet sadness in his eyes.

"I did," Frank replied, nodding slowly. "But not how you're thinking. I'm the Rabbit. The first time we Activated I let them lock George up at night. I'd seen Bears go feral, I was terrified, and so he was terrified. Trying to get out, he...." he stopped, and swallowed. "It took the full month to recover from that. We all started experimenting with tranquilizers after that, but the magic is strong. After a while they just don't work, and by that time a Bear is so feral, they end up hurting themselves and anyone around them, far worse than before we'd tried the drugs." he shakes his head, looking down. "We lost a lot of pairs that way."

Ben feels the rush of horror and sorrow from Daniel before he speaks. "They... _killed each other?_"

"Not during Activation," Frank replied. "They couldn't handle living with it, knowing that it would be their entire lives. People turned to alcohol, pills, or one of them would simply just...." He grows quiet, looking down at his hands. "George and I never quite got to that point, thank god, but it took us years to make peace with what we were. Many years of counselling, and training, and meditation, trying to do our best for each other. Seeing other pairs that... couldn't handle it. We're the oldest pair left."

"People were becoming afraid to have children," Matron Alana said softly. "The whole city was in a crisis, every city we had contact with was in crisis. We tried our best, but... for every pair I kept above water I lost two. We couldn't let things continue like that."

Ben watches him helplessly. "You forgave your brother for hurting you?"

Frank gives a sad smile, looking back up at him. "We forgave each other. And slowly I taught myself not to be afraid. And I stopped drugging him. George and I don't reach month four anymore. And once I realized how much of a difference it made... not using the tranquilizers, trusting him, not being afraid of him... I thought about how much easier it might have been for us if I'd never been afraid of us."

"We had to start fresh," their mother said softly. "We had to build a life for you where you'd never be afraid. Where you'd always see this as a blessing. You were two years old when the council finally approved the program, even not knowing whether or not it would work, but... I had to try. I never lied to you. You just couldn't... know about this."

Ben looks at her finally. He's never seen her so worried, so miserable. "We deserved to know the truth. They all deserve to know the truth. We have to tell them."

His mother stiffens, drawing back. "... you'll ruin any chance they have if you tell them."

The thought of anyone else finding out about this like he did makes Ben feel nauseous. "But - "

"It's not the truth, though." Daniel's voice is soft, but calm, and when Ben looks to him his brother smiles, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek, keeping it there. "What was true for Frank doesn't have to be true for us. I know you won't hurt me, Ben. I know I can take care of you. In every way you need. That's the difference between us and the creatures, that's what they explained to me the first night. Humans have twins so that we can take care of each other. So that you never have to be afraid as long as I'm with you." His eyes grow bright, and his bottom lip trembles. "Please don't be afraid. I promise I'll take care of you."

He feels so fervent, so loving, and Ben can hardly breathe from it. He forces himself to take a deep, shuddering breath, then gathers him close, kissing the salt from the corners of his eyes. "Alright. Alright, I trust you. Just... you swear I didn't hurt you?"

Daniel shakes his head, sniffing, and through their bond Ben feels a sudden spark of hope. "I can show you. There's audio surveillance, it was recorded, you can hear everything I said to you. I...." he flushes suddenly, and Ben feels his sudden mix of shy embarrassment and arousal. "It was kind of dirty," he whispers, cheeks darkening more.

"Yeah?" Somehow the admission and his emotions are more reassuring than anything else has been.

Daniel nods, then looks to Matron Alana. "We can have the recording, can't we?"

"Of course." She stands, heading for the door. "I'll get a copy of it for you right away."

"Let's go home and listen to it," Daniel says with a little smile, eager and hopeful, and more than anything Ben wants to lean into his twin's emotions and forget about everything he's felt. Then he looks to their mother, who's still watching them quietly, and the rush of resentment he feels makes him feel faintly nauseous again.

"I don't want to go back to your... program," he says, feeling his lips curl in disgust. "We'll join the Protector Hall now."

The rush of disappointment he feels from Daniel is surprising. "But... we promised Henry... Larry...."

_Larry._ Ben instantly feels a rush of regret that he'd considered leaving his friend. "Alright. We'll go home."

"You can't tell them, Ben." His mother is tight-lipped, her words hard. "If you're going to tell them you can't come back."

"We'll only tell them how good it was. We promise." Daniel answers before he can, and touches Ben's cheek again. "Right, _mein herz_? It was so good...."

He can't doubt Daniel when he can feel his twin's soft arousal just at the remembering. Ben softens, and smiles, turning his face to kiss his palm. "Alright. But I'm promising you, not _her_."

"That's acceptable," their mother says, and stands. "Catch a transport back with Alana when you're ready," she says, words clipped, and is gone.

Frank sighs, and stands as well. "I'm sorry we couldn't do better for you," he says, troubled as he looks at them. "If you want to talk about any of it, to me or George or both of us, you'll have access to call us now as long as you're alone. Just... try not to get too caught up in the past. Your mother has done her best to change that for you. All of it."

"Thank you," Daniel says softly, and cuddles Ben closer to him.

~~~

Part of Ben is hesitant about listening to the recording, afraid of what he'll hear. But the feel of Daniel's emotions about it - shy and eager at once, with a soft burn of arousal - is hard to ignore. Ben lets him talk him into taking a container of brunch with him when they leave, and is glad of it - it is real bacon, which so much more delightful than the lab bacon, and which he's only ever had before during solstice celebrations - and by the time the transport returns to the school he's feeling full of delicious food and much more at ease.

"Come on," Daniel whispers, pulling him into their bedroom and eagerly loading the recording on a tablet. He stretches out on the bed on his stomach, the tablet in front of him, then turns and holds out an arm to him.

Ben cuddles close, unable to deny his twin.

_"It's good to see you again,"_ he hears Daniel say on the recording, sweet and a little breathless. _"I hope everything I did was alright. Are you alright?"_ His twin laughs softly.  
_"I'm sorry. I know you can't speak. Can you... understand me at all?"_

The words are familiar, Ben realizes suddenly. He closes his eyes. He can see Daniel saying them. "Yes," he whispers in response, and concentrates on the recording, trying to reconcile it with his memories. So much had been a blur, beyond the memory of Daniel's emotions. He hears the sound of water - the shower, and remembers Daniel's amusement, helping off with his sodden clothes.

_"Let me help you. You do understand me, don't you? They made me worry that you'd hardly be here at all." _

"I was there," he whispers and feels a pulse of surprise from Daniel, of happiness as his twin cuddles closer.

"Of course you were," his brother purrs, turning his face up for a kiss. "You were so good to me...."

The relief that rushes through him is so strong that Ben gives a soft sob against his mouth, kissing him harder. He can remember more and more as the recording continues, past even what he's listening to. He remembers Daniel's playful arousal, how much it had encouraged him, remembers the joy of taking Daniel in his mouth, of feeling him come apart under him as he sucked him, fucking him gently with his fingers. He remembers Daniel's words, breathless and begging, thick with the need that he feels so strongly from his twin. Too strongly to ignore. _"Please. I'm made for you. Please, take your pleasure of me, I want to feel you like this, I've thought about it for so long, please...."_

"I remember," he whispers against his mouth, trembling with the joy of it as he kisses him again and again. He remembers feeling drunk on Daniel's pleasure, so much more compelling than his own need, remembers making him come on his cock again and again until he finally finds his own climax with him. He remembers waking up in the morning....

"I remember for real," he says again, wondering at the flood of memories and the emotion that comes with him. "More than just how you felt. I remember you talking to me. I remember making love in the morning, I remember you asking if you could ride me, saying you... you felt like such a hedonist...."

"I did," Daniel breathes, and arches against him, his arousal washing over Ben in a warm wave, joyful and wondering. Being able to feel how Daniel wants him has always been amazing, but it's never been so exquisite. "It was so good," Daniel whispers, and while Ben has never doubted him, now, for certain, he _knows_.

Ben kisses him deeper, stroking hands over his body, cupping his ass. "Would you like me to make love to you again?" he murmurs, and Daniel groans, arousal stronger.

"Please. Oh god, yes, please, I've wanted you inside me again since last night..."

Ben draws a hissed breath at the arousal that spikes through him at the thought, pressing Daniel onto his back and blanketing him with his body. It feels so good to be with him, good enough that he can't feel worried about anything anymore. Good enough to tease him. "Even though I'm not activated?" he asks, smiling against his mouth. "I could pull out the really big dildo instead."

Daniel laughs breathlessly, hands tightening on his ass. "All I want is you," he whispers, and Ben is more than willing to give him that.

Afterwards they cuddle together, the recording on the tablet playing nothing but soft snores, and Ben smiles, nuzzling his face against Daniel's hair, reveling in their closeness. He feels relieved - or perhaps that's Daniel - and happy. Relieved, and at peace.

"Thank you," he murmurs against his hair. "I didn't want to have to lie to Larry."

Daniel gives a pleased hum, squeezing him and burying his face into his neck. "I can't wait to tell him how good it is," he purrs, and Ben feels a soft, warm anticipation, shared between both of them.

He thinks more on the recording, now remembering put his mind so much at ease. "Do you think... would it help the other bears, if they could hear what happened? Being able to remember for real?"

Daniel raises his head, considering. "I suppose it can't hurt to have the option," he muses. "We'll tell Alana about it." Then he smiles suddenly, feeling eager and devious. "Hey, Ben....?"

"Yes," Ben replies automatically, because whatever he's going to ask, it feels amazing.

Daniel laughs, kissing him. "I was thinking maybe next time I could put a headband on you with one of those little cameras," he whispers. "Then we could watch you making love to me."

Ben gives a low groan at the idea, claiming his mouth. "I think we need to go shower right now," he murmurs. "And I'm going to fuck you silly up against the shower wall just for suggesting that."

Daniel shudders against him, eager and aroused. "Is that still a yes?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

~~~ End Book 1 ~~~


End file.
